A baptism by fire
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Dying is never part of anyone's plan. Then again being reincarnated as Katerina Petrova's baby sister and being part of the Petrova sisters, which shouldn't exist mind you, wasn't either. SI/Katerina's little sister.
1. This innocence is brilliant

Katerina Petrova, currently three years old, was nervous. Her mama and father wanted to talk to her and just like any normal kid the little brunette thought she was in trouble.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably as she tried thinking up the possibilities as to why she was in trouble.

"Katerina," Her mama started with a warm smile making Katerina's nervousness immediately go away.

Her mama wouldn't be smiling if she was in trouble after all, so they were going to tell her something else.

"Yes mama?" Katerina curiously asked peering up at her precious mama with her brown eyes.

"You are going to become a big sister."

Katerina's eyes widened at the news.

"Really?"

Just like any other kid Katerina had always wanted a little sibling, preferably a baby sister she could dot on and protect.

The news her mama had shared was enough to bring her joy.

Her mama nodded. "The little one will be born in August if all goes well."

Katerina smiled. "Will it be a girl or a boy?" She curiously asked.

"It's too soon to tell." Her father answered in her mother's stead. "But I think the baby will be a girl, just as you were Katerina." A rare smile broke through her father's stern exterior.

"What do you think of Irina Petrova?"

"It sounds lovely." Katerina softly said, her eyes glued to her mama's stomach.

That day, Katerina Petrova silently vowed to become the best big sister ever to her unborn little sister.

Instead of playing with her peers Katerina would accompany her mama around for days which faded into weeks which soon faded into months.

And eventually August came. Precisely on the fifth of August 1477, Irina Petrova was born.

Katerina would always remember her little sister's birth, for the little one had only cried for a few minutes before going deathly silent.

Something which almost made those who helped deliver Irina think that the little one hadn't survived. It was only the steady rising and falling of the small girl's chest.

Katerina and her parents celebrated Irina's birth by having a feast. And Katerina barely ever left her sister's side.

Little did anyone know that Irina Petrova wasn't a typical baby. That Irina Petrova was actually a twenty year old stuck in the body of a baby. And that she knew of events that would transpire into a far away future.

But that was a good thing.

Because ignorance was a bliss.

* * *

Miranda Dreen was born on November 5th, 1995.

She was intelligent, having graduated from her class a semester early with straight A's and landed a job as a saleswoman before her death.

She was loved by family and friends. A well respected member of society with twisted morals and a twisted sense of justice as well.

Miranda died on December 23rd, 2015.

Cause of death? Car accident.

She didn't stay dead.

She was born again of August 5th, 1477.

Not only did she find out that she was somehow reborn in the past, she also figured out that she was in a different world, but she didn't figure out the latter until she was two.

Then the facts became too hard to deny.

Bulgaria? It could have been a coincidence.

Petrova? Another odd coinicdence.

A big sister named Katerina Petrova? Hey, it was a small world.

Father forbidding Traveller's magic? Now that was something Irina couldn't write off as a mere coincidence.

Then her situation hit her.

Her beloved older sister, known as an evil manipulative bitch from where she was originally from, would have a baby in roughly eleven years.

Then their father would disown Katerina.

Then give or take two years later a pissed off hybrid would slaughter her village, her along with them.

She would die at the mere age of fifteen. In a no name village. All because a stupid hybrid had to punish someone for trying to live.

But...

Was she willing to die again? To just give up without a fight?

 _'No. I refuse._ ' She determinedly thought as her self perservation instinct kicked in, her dark blue eyes unknowingly holding what her sister deemed the Petrova fire.

She would _live_ damn it. For both herself and her sister. She'd make her sister happy and make sure Katerina would never have to be lonely. Heck, she'd even get Stefan to fall for Katerina if it really means that much to her sister.

She'd become the greatest aunt to Nadia Petrova and make sure that this time around Nadia doesn't die.

She'd make sure to become Katerina's one true ally.

In order to do that, she would have to live and eventually become a vampire.

Becoming a vampire didn't sound all too bad with her, maybe this time around she'd get to see the world. But Katerina was her top priority.

And so the two year old began plotting in a very Petrova like fashion.

* * *

Katerina wasn't sure when exactly it began, but she knew her little sister suffered from nightmares.

Even though she couldn't remember when these nightmares began, Katerina remembered clearly each night her little sister would slip into bed with her while sniffling about nightmares.

Katerina would hum a song for her little sister, eventually lulling the young one into slumber once again while holding her close in a protective embrace.

Sometines Irina would wake up crying again after that, begging Katerina not to leave her.

"I won't ever leave you, my sweet little sister." Katerina would promise Irina every night.

Like that Irina would be lulled into sleep again muttering gibberish under her breath.

* * *

Irina Petrova, currently five years old, was trying her best not to burst into tears as her stern father scolded her for snooping in his stuff.

Now aside from the nightmares she often suffered from, which by the way was lessening day by day, she wasn't a crybaby.

Heck, she was a fierce spirit in her little village, often beating up her male peers. Something which her father disapproved of and at the same time greatly amused her sister.

She could take a few nasty words or even a heated glare.

But _damn_.

Her father really had a special ability to just make her want to cry while he screamed at her.

Just as her resolve to not cry was broken, her big sister came to her rescue.

"Father!" Katerina yelled taking a protective stand in front of Irina.

Irina wasted no time in gripping the back of Katerina's dress, quietly trying to fade behind her big sister.

"Irina didn't mean to pry, forgive her." Katerina bravely said.

"I-I'm sorry..." Irina mumbled loud enough for their father to hear as well.

Katerina's brown orbs stared into her father's darker eyes, a protective glint in them.

"Don't do this again Irina or the next time..." The man trailed off almost making Irina snort.

 _'You'll dissown me?'_ Irina guessed as Katerina led her away.

"It is better if you stay away from father Irina. He isn't a patient man." Katerina quietly adviced.

Irina didn't say anything, merely clicking her tongue in annoyance.

So much for trying to find anything related to Traveller's magic.

"Hey Katerina?" Irina spoke up without looking at her sister.

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know?"

Katerina smiled warmly at her sister. "As do I. You are the best sister I could have ever asked for, my little wild fire."

Irina grinned. "Let's go help mama!"

While she may not have been fond of her father, she was very fond of her mama. Something the Petrova sisters had in common.


	2. Chapter 2

Irina wasn't sure when it began, but if she had to say it would be when she was ten and Katerina was fourteen.

The age didn't really have anything to do with the problem Irina was going through, although she did blame the hormones her sister had and the whole emotional confusion puberty was making her sister go through.

But, by that logic, she should blame her sister's ignorance to reality. She should blame her sister for being a romantic. She should Katerina for believing in love and letting it control her.

However Irina found that she could never blame her dear big sister, she could never stay mad at Katerina for long after all. Just like Katerina had a list of men at the palm of her hand, she had Irina as well.

Irina didn't mind. Because no matter what Katerina was her sister, even though Katerina could be an idiot sometimes.

Such as now.

"It's love, Irina." Katerina dreamily sighed, a warm smile on her features.

Irina was almost jealous. Almost. That smile didn't belong to any of the males in their village, that smile belonged to only her and mama.

Instead the blue eyed brunette sighed and stared at the burning candle. "Are you sure it's not just the hormones?"

"Yes, I am."

"You sure?" Irina repeated, her eyebrows knitting in concern.

"I love him Irina. He makes me happy."

Irina scowled. "He's sixteen. Sixteen." The younger Petrova repeated. "And you're only fourteen Kat. You don't know what love is yet." It was only when the words escaped her mouth that Irina realized she may have hurt Katerina's feelings.

"What do you know about it?"

Irina winced, practically feeling the hurt Katerina felt, and turned around to face her big sister's hurt look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just...I want you to be happy, the way you deserve to be."

"But don't you think he can do that?"

"He won't even introduce you to his parents Kat. Nothing good ever comes from a secret relationship."

"He's waiting until I am of age to propose." Katerina quietly said.

Irina sighed. It was typical of Katerina to let her feelings cloud her judgement, and if Irina had a say she won't let Katerina's jealousy towards Elena ruin things this time around.

"Just don't tell father, alright?"

Irina closed her eyes. "Like I've ever told him any of your secrets before." She quietly scoffed.

She didn't need to open her eyes to see Katerina smiling at her. She could practically feel that smile from a mile away. Because that's the smile she wanted to protect.

And she'd go against witches, Originals and even Klaus to protect it. A brief part of her wondered if Katerina would have done the same for her.

"I do love him, you know?" Katerina quietly asked.

"Yes, doesn't mean I like him though."

After that their relationship became more strained.

Katerina would often sneak out or do things without their father's knowledge and Irina would always cover up for Katerina despite disapproving.

But that wasn't what hurt Irina most. The fact that Katerina gradually started spending less and less time with her was what made Irina hurt and sad.

And even though their mama would try to help, Katerina was too fooled by her delusion of love to realize she had begun neglecting her dear sister.

In turn Irina stopped sleeping in the same bed as Katerina, a ploy which she hoped would gain her sister's attention again.

But it didn't.

Katerina didn't even seem to notice that Irina wasn't sleeping with her anymore.

* * *

"Give it time. Katerina's just going through a phase." Her mama gently told her.

"It's been over a year mama!" Irina snapped harshly. Realizing she had let out her anger on her mama her lips tugged down into a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry mama."

Her mama only gave her a gentle and understanding smile.

"I hate her." Irina bitterly said as she stared at the empty chair where her sister should be. Where Katerina should be smiling at her.

"Where's Katerina?" Her father asked making her startle in surprise.

She glanced at her father and then back at the empty chair. "She went out to get water."

Irina didn't dare to break eye contact with her father, only breathing out in relief once her father left their cottage.

"See? You love her. Otherwise you wouldn't have lied about her whereabouts."

Sometimes Irina wondered if her mama knew more than she let on.

"I still hate that she doesn't know I exist anymore."

"My little Moon," Her mama cooed gently. "It is only human to expect that the person who has stuck around for so long would not leave you. We tend to think that what we have will never leave."

Irina pouted. "I've never forgotten about her."

"You've never been in love."

Irina turned her wide eyes to her mother. "You know...?"

"She may fool your father with her act, but I can see it. It's in her eyes."

"I just fear he is using her." Irina softly sighed before standing up. "Looks like I have to go get water. Katerina owes me...again." Honestly, she's lost count on how many times she's done these favors for Katerina.

"When the stars disappear, she'll realize that the moon has been there all along, my little Moon." She heard her mama say before she left.

It managed to make her smile a genuine smile.

Being Katerina's moon was basically her role in life right now. Even if Katerina herself didn't know that.

* * *

Irina whistled a cheery tune as she skimmed through her notebook detailing the events of The Vampire Diaries.

It was all written in English, but she was sure she would have to learn another language or come up with a code to hide the content.

Just when she was about to blow out her candle to sleep, she heard it. The sound she hated the most.

She heard Katerina quietly sobbing.

Without even a thought she bounded over to their room, yes theirs because even if she didn't sleep there anymore it still belonged to the Petrova sisters, and found her big sister trying to muffle her sobs with a pillow.

"Katerina." Irina calmly said joining her sister on the bed. "Kat." She muttered weaving her fingers through her sister's dark brown hair.

The next second she was brought into a bone crushing embrace by her big sister.

"Y-you w-were right!" Katerina hiccuped.

Irina's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?" She asked.

"H-he forced me to...and then..."

Irina's blood went cold. "He stole your virtue by force." Irina said it in a statement.

Katerina nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "I-I'm going to become pregnant...a-aren't I?"

Irina hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she nodded anyways. "Yes." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but if Katerina had just listened.

"Father..." She trailed off.

Irina's grip on her tightened protectively. "I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you Kat."

"Why?"

Irina blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Irina's face softened at her sister. "I'm your little sister Katerina. I will always be on your side. Always and forever."

Katerina only looked guilty and Irina sighed. "Sleep, we shall deal with father tomorrow." She cut off whatever apology Katerina was going to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret; something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by kept secrets. Anyone who says differently would either be a liar or too naive. It isn't anyone's intention to have secrets, it just happens. Sort of like falling in love.

Irina, despite making it so no one could tell, also had a few secrets of her own. Things she didn't share with no one, not even Katerina. The biggest secret being that she was a random stranger who happened to know more than she should and was reincarnated as Katerina's little sister. But she had other secrets as well, nothing too big, well at least not in her opinion.

For example, sometimes instead of washing clothes or gathering water, she would be sneaking around in the woods with a bow and arrow hunting down some animals for sport. If her father ever finds out, he would throw a fit. Not that Irina would care, but she didn't want her mama to worry so she kept it under lock. But that was a minor secret, something that wouldn't hurt anybody.

She had a bigger secret than her hobby of archery practice.

Irina dropped a small sack on top of a table. It met the table with a faint _clank_. "The Traveler Knife my father hid away, just like I promised. Now teach me Traveler's Magic."

Instead of replying, the cloaked figure in front of her merely observed the knife. "How do I know this is the real deal?"

"Try it out on one of your friends." Irina dryly suggested.

"Hmm, I suppose a deal is a deal, huh? Though I did expect you to be beaten black and blue by your father a few times before finding this."

Irina shrugged. "What can I say? I'm good at sneaking around."

"Rumor has it you're going to become an aunt soon. Congratulations."

Irina didn't reply. Figures that the travelers would know something like that.

Said traveler flashed her a smile, showing off his fangs.

"Hijacking a vampire, classy."

* * *

 _Irina bit her nails._

 _"...I can't hide my pregnancy any longer..." Katerina quietly admitted rubbing the growing bulge on her stomach._

 _"I suppose it's time we tell father then." Irina decided._

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _The two girls jumped as their father suddenly appeared at the doorway, a stern expression on his face. "What did you do this time you disgrace?" His venomous words were directed at Irina, but it was Katerina who flinched._

 _"I may have dropped another plate, but that is besides the point." Irina evenly said, hoping that her statement might make their father mad enough so that Katerina would avoid telling him the truth._

 _It was wishful thinking, for Katerina had already blurted out: "I am pregnant!"_

 _Ironically, there was a pregnant silence. As much as Irina tried to, she couldn't help but find some humor in the whole situation. "Congratulations father, you are going to become a grandfather!" And maybe she went a little too far, because her father certainly found it fit to give her a good old slap to the face before facing Katerina._

 _"I always thought your sister was the disappointment," And despite how Irina forced herself to maintain her easy smile, she couldn't help the hurt flinch. "But this? Why? I would have expected this from Irina, but not you."_

 _"I...had been seeing someone in secret," Katerina began her story._

 _Irina almost face palmed, it would have been easier if they had just lied that a random stranger decided to rape Katerina. Done. But no, Katerina had somehow decided that their douche of a father deserved to know the truth._

 _As their father's face became redder in anger Irina knew that it would have been better to lie._

 _When their father stepped forward, Irina recognized the fact that he was going to slap Irina and intervened. "Father," She started calmly while firmly holding her father's hand and ignoring Katerina's wide eyes which were filled with fear._

 _Taking a slap, that was okay. Father wouldn't go much further._

 _But stopping his slap?_

 _"Please stop acting like an idiot."_

 _And then provoking him?_

 _"Oh wait, you are one." She grinned tightening her hold on her father's hand. "Only idiots would hit a pregnant woman."_

 _"Irina!"_

Cold water made Irina snap her eyes open.

"I was just kidding about the whole being beaten black and blue, you know?"

Irina didn't have the energy to say something smart to her 'teacher' who was hijacking a vampire. "You should see the other guy..." She said instead with a satisfied smile.

"I'm surprised he didn't disown you for all the insults you gave him."

Irina raised an eyebrow.

"Vampire hearing."

"He's a douche, but he still cares in his own weird douchey way." Irina groaned as she tried sitting up.

With a sigh, her vampire hijacking teacher bit his wrists and forced her to drink. "There, now we can get the lessons started so I can leave already."

"Eager."

"Why do you want to learn this? I'm curious."

"Said the cat before it died."

"Well, this one is still alive."

"Let's say I'm going to mess with some vampires and I need to ah, have my plan ready." Irina vaguely said.


	4. Chapter 4

Katerina was yelling and crying in pain.

Irina didn't even bother to wince as her sister's nails practically broke through her skin.

"Katerina, deep breaths." She ordered her sister in a firm tone.

"Irina, it hurts..." Katerina panted out, tears still streaming down her face.

"It will be worth it, Katerina." Irina assured giving Katerina's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Push." Their mama encouraged with a nod.

This time however Katerina didn't scream nor cry. She merely let out loud grunts.

"Is that...?" Katerina muttered as the sound of an infant crying was heard.

"Just a bit more Katerina." Irina told her sister with a smile.

Katerina gave a weak smile of her own in return.

Irina watched on tiredly as their mama took the newborn baby and wrapped her in some clothes.

"She is beautiful, just like you two."

 _'...but she's a bloody infant mama.'_ Irina wanted to point out, but instead she nodded in agreement.

She took the infant. "You'll grow up with a family this time, Nadia Petrova." She quietly promised the infant, already loving her new family.

As if in response the baby stopped crying and slept. Blissfuly unaware of her surroundings.

"You'll be strong in the meantime, right?" Irina mumbled, somehow knowing that Nadia also had the Petrova fire.

Even Elena had it. So there was no doubt in Irina that her niece had it as well.

"Irina?"

"Hmm?" Irina looked at her sister.

"May I hold her?" Katerina asked in a hopeful tone.

The heartwarming scene instantly washed away as a tension rised in the room.

The three Petrova women glanced at the head of their family's stern expression.

"Dear, please.." Their mama tried to plead, but they all knew it was hopeless.

"Please." Katerina repeated. "She's my child, please..." She pleaded.

Irina's heart practically broke at her mama and her sister's looks.

"Father. Allow Katerina this and I will marry anyone you want me to." Irina tensely offered earning surprised looks from everyone.

They all knew she was an independent spirit.

They knew she didn't want to be tied down.

Yet, she was practically exchanging her freedom just so Katerina could hold Nadia for a few minutes.

"Irina..no..." Katerina didn't want her sister to do that.

Irina was always sacrificing things for her and Katerina usually accepted it. But this one thing, her sister's freedom, was something Katerina could not stand her sacrificing.

"Anyone?"

"Anyone." Irina firmly nodded.

To her, it meant nothing. She was going to run away in a few months anyways, so it meant nothing. Not that anyone else knew.

She would be long gone by the time she make sure her mama and Nadia are safe from Klaus.

Her father could burn in hell.

The moment he had disowned Katerina was the moment he had disowned her as well.

Katerina was crying again as she took Nadia.

"Shh, Katerina. Isn't she pretty?" Irina tried to cheer Katerina up.

Sniffling, her sister nodded in agreement. "Take care of her, please..."

"I will." Irina whispered so no one could hear.

* * *

.

With Katerina gone, Irina's family wasn't the same anymore.

Her "father" was almost always out or in his study.

Her mama wasn't as cheerful anymore.

The relationship between her parents was basically strained.

Which was exactly what Irina needed for her plan to succeed. So she can emotionally manipulate her mama.

In order to do that, Irina had to do something she has never done before.

Be completely honest about herself.

Pffft.

No way.

As usual, Irina didn't plan to indulge anyone in the full truth. It would ruin her elusive reputation after all.

"Mama, do you believe in Magic?"

Her mama tensed glancing around in panic. "Irina. Do not speak of that here."

"I am from the future."

The best way to lie was to hide it in half truths.

Her mama finally looked at her, realization dawning her. As if her statement explained the reason she was an odd child.

"In a future which you are all dead. You, because of an angered vampire. Nadia, because she had gotten poisoned by a werewolf and Katerina because of a desperate gamble for love."

"...and you? What happens to you, my little Moon?"

"I...am here to prevent that. By making sure things are different."

"How?"

"Mama, this is probably the most selfish request I have ever made."

"Tell me."

"Run away. I know a place where even that vampire won't reach. I have an.. 'ally' that could bring Nadia to you. Please." Irina pleaded.

"But your father..."

"He is not my father." Irina quietly and firmly said. "And I know you do not love him anymore."

"What about Katerina?"

A smile played on Irina's lips. "I will bring her back to you. I promise."

She would help Katerina find Nadia and their mother.

She would have her own 'little revenge' on Klaus for thinking he could mess with the Petrova family and get away with it.

The Originals, mostly Klaus and Elijah, will soon realize that they're not the only capable sibling duo around.


	5. England

**England, 1492.**

"I am _never_ going on a voyage, I swear. I mean, I like the sea a lot, but I cannot enjoy it if I get sea sick. It is quite ironic, no?" Irina Petrova rambled on to who had clearly recognized as Trevor, the fool who sort of saved her sister from Klaus in the original timeline, while his fellow guard went inside the Mikaelsons' castle to ask either Elijah or Klaus what to do with her foreign butt.

Trevor, at this point, was clearly getting a bit tired of her nonstop rambling.

"Oh, wait. I am being that guest, am I not?" Irina gave Trevor an apologetic smile.

"It's alright." Trevor smiled, in a reassuring manner. "Though I am curious, are you _truly_ related to Katerina?"

Irina crossed her arms, an offended look adorning her feature.

It was now Trevor's turn to give her an apologetic look. "I apologize for offending you."

Nodding in forgiveness, Irina allowed a sly smile to adorn her feature. "Are you perhaps _fond_ of my dear sister?" Irina almost scowled, feeling a surge of protectiveness, when Trevor immediately had an idiotic smile on his face.

An idiotic smile which people only get when they're in love.

"Yes, she is quite something, is she not?" Irina answered her own question.

Trevor simply nodded in agreement.

"Trevor, I have been informed there is someone here who wishes to see Katerina."

Irina jumped in surprise, a startled look on her face as she faced the entrance of the castle to see Elijah standing right there. She was sure her heart was beating wildly while she inwardly cursed vampires for appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, this is her." Trevor nodded to her.

Taking that as her cue, she stepped forward, pointedly allowing her dark blue eyes to rake over Elijah's figure. She would shamelessly admit to liking what she saw. The Mikaelson siblings were all easy on the eyes after all.

Though, despite her approval of his physique, she was on guard.

They would play friends for now, but ultimately she had to keep Katerina safe from the Originals.

Steeling her resolve, she allowed herself to look him in the eyes.

Her breath hitched as his _beautiful_ and oh so very _brown_ eyes captivated her. Was his eyes always so pretty? How could she not notice it when she had watched the series?

She was too captivated by his eyes, that she didn't notice Trevor rolling his eyes.

"Why hello _handsome."_ She finally managed to say, her tone flirtatious enough to make Trevor choke in surprise.

Elijah had no visible reaction. "What is your business here?"

 _Compulsion._

"Straightforward. I like that in a man." Irina commented holding her hand out. "I came to England looking for my sister and rumor has it she is residing here. My name is _Irina Petrova_ and I am here to see my sister, Katerina."

Elijah's eyes widened slightly. "Katerina's sister...?" He muttered aloud grasping her hand in his own for a firm yet gentle handshake. "Excuse my manners, I am Elijah." He raised her hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips on her knuckles. "I am pleased to meet you."

"L-likewise..." Irina mumbled, dazed.

Then she shook her head.

 _'Get your priorities in order!'_ She mentally yelled at herself as Elijah led her into the castle.

"I live here with my siblings, Niklaus and Rebekah, and of course your sister, Katerina." Elijah started explaining to her, continuing on with some bullshit backstory which almost had Irina rolling her eyes.

The man may have taken her breath away, but Irina wasn't one to enjoy being lied to. Besides, the way Elijah said Katerina's name was enough for Irina to realize she had virtually no chance with Elijah.

Too bad.

Oh well, she just had to cut her losses.

"My feet is killing me." She finally groaned, cutting Elijah off. "I swear I need a hot bath. Maybe some change of clothes."

"I assume you immediately came here after arriving to England." Elijah stated, a little amused.

"You assume correctly. I did not even bring luggage with me, it seemed stupid to do so when my goal was to reunite with my sister."

"If you had not found her, what then?"

Irina shrugged. "Then I would just have to turn this country upside down until I found her."

"You are quite impulsive."

Irina peered at Elijah, a hint of a smile on her features. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be quite dangerous, but on you it is more like an endearing quality."

"Dangerous? You speak of experience, I take it."

"My brothers, Niklaus and Kol, can be quite impulsive." Elijah blinked, before shaking his head.

He had caught himself just on time.

"Kol?"

"He is another brother of mine. He is a bit estranged, which is why he is not here." Elijah briefly explained.

"Not fond of your charming presence?" Irina had to fight to keep the sarcasm out of her tone, no need to be a menace to anyone just yet.

"We tolerate each other, it is Niklaus who he is not fond of. If given the chance, he would do anything to anger Niklaus. But that's enough of _my_ family. Why don't you tell me about yours? Katerina does not speak of them."

Irina allowed an indulgent smile on her features.

"I was born and raised in Bulgaria," she started, taking a trip down memory lane.

* * *

Klaus almost rolled his eyes as Katerina played with her food.

He knew that the doppelganger was feeling a bit neglected, despite having Elijah and Trevor around to carter to her every whims. He truly didn't have time for her needs, considering he had a ritual to prepare for. A ritual in which the clueless doppelganger will be sacrificed in.

"I was born and raised in Bulgaria," he heard a soft-spoken feminine voice say, piquing his interest.

He wasn't aware they had a guest.

But he wasn't too concerned considering that Elijah seemed to be leading her to him.

"My mama was a kind woman, always patient and understanding. She would always play the peacemaker whenever Katerina and I would argue over petty things such as love or looks, just as most sisters do."

 _'Katerina's sister?'_ Klaus wondered sparing the doppelganger a glance.

"In the cruel world we live in, our mama was a breath of fresh air. Selfless to a fault. Though I could never be as selfless as her, I admired her greatly. She was my second favorite family member. Right after Katerina."

"You really love Katerina, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"To come all the way from Bulgaria to England, just to find your sister."

"We're sisters, we look out for each other even if we can't stand each other at that moment. Is it not the same for you?"

"Yes. I too look out after my siblings, even if they are being foolish."

Klaus smiled, if there was one person he could always rely on it was Elijah. The Original also admired the as of yet unnamed girl's loyalty towards Katerina. He would have to figure out what to do with her after he sacrifices Katerina. Perhaps he will dispose of her too.

"Let's see, I told you about my mama and my beloved sister. I suppose that leaves...my father."

Klaus smiled dropped, fathers have always been a sour subject for him. It appeared it was one for the girl too.

"He's a traditional man, you see. To him, women belonged inside the house. Me? I would like to think I am a very open minded person. He did not like that and would punish me for it. Sometimes I would go to bed hungry, sometimes I would be forced to do all the housework and sometimes I would wake up with some new bruises. However, no matter what he did, it would not change that I am a fiery spirit. He simply couldn't break me. He detested me for that. No matter what good I would do, he could never look at me as anything _but_ a disgrace." she sounded resigned.

Klaus tensely gulped, drawing parallels between himself and this mystery girl.

"I am sorry."

"It is quite alright."

"Did the same happen to Katerina?"

"Oh no, she was the apple of father's eye, you see. What were your parents like?"

"I am afraid we're here, perhaps we can continue this chat another time."

Klaus looked up just as the door went open.

The girl didn't look like Katerina much, sure they do look like sisters, but not in the 'they could pass off as twins' way, considering she was obviously younger than Katerina and her features were more soft.

While he had immediately been aware of her presence, she didn't even seem to notice his as she stared at Katerina.

In return, Katerina stared at her with a wide-eyed look.

"I can't believe it. Irina...?"

Irina.

So that was her name.

The girl, Irina, smiled at Katerina. "I've missed you Katerina."

Before Klaus or Elijah could say anything, Katerina shot up from her seat and _ran_ to Irina.

Irina held her arms out in an inviting manner, engulfing the older girl in a family embrace.

Even without their vampire hearing, the two males could hear Katerina sobbing as Irina gently stroked her hair, muttering reassurances all the way.

"W-what are you doing here?" Katerina finally whispered.

"I told you I'd be by your side, silly. Always and forever, remember?"

 _Always and forever._

Klaus and Elijah couldn't help but share a smile at that.

The Petrova sisters were more like them than they thought.

 _'Too bad I will have to cut your always and forever short, girls.'_ Klaus thought, feeling slightly remorseful for Irina.

He could relate to her after all.

Perhaps he could compel her to forget about Katerina.

Maybe even keep her around. She was a kindred spirit, just like him after all.

"What a touching reunion." Klaus clapped, a smile on his features as he approached the two girls.

Katerina gave him a wide smile, so obviously in love with him.

Irina on the other hand, gave him a polite yet _guarded_ smile.

His smile widened as he reached out his hand to her. "I am Niklaus, the lord of this castle."

She reached out her hand to meet his. "I am Irina."

 _'Small, but calloused.'_ Klaus absently noted as he brought up her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

He looked into her blue eyes as his lips lingered on her knuckles.

He could see a _spark_ in them.

Perhaps, just like he had seen how they were both kindred spirits, she saw that too.

Little did he know, the spark was the Petrova fire.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Phew, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Hope you all enjoyed it. The story is finally starting, huh? Did you like her reunion with Katerina? Her interaction with Trevor, Elijah and Klaus?_


	6. To court

**England, 1492.**

The next morning after Irina's sudden arrival at the castle, she found herself having breakfast with her beloved sister...and her soon to be enemies. Though as much as the young Petrova loathed to admit it, Elijah and Klaus were both rather affable and charming. Something which Irina was sure both of them knew, one couldn't go centuries without knowing so after all.

"Is something wrong Kat?" Irina found herself asking as she sliced some meat, "You look quite troubled. Am I being a bother? Do you want me to leave?" though she sounded playful, she was truly worried that it truly was the case.

That Katerina didn't need nor want her anymore.

"No," Katerina answered immediately, sending a relieved Irina an assuring smile, "It is just..." Katerina trailed off, glancing towards their hosts who were allowing them to converse without interrupting. The older Petrova pursed her lips slightly, trying to find a way to communicate with Irina without giving her secret away.

"Katerina?" Irina was frowning by now.

"Do you recall?" Katerina asked, finding a way to weave her question without giving too much of her past away. "The promise we made before I left."

Irina's eyes widened a fraction, finally realizing that Katerina was inquiring about Nadia. Without a second of hesitation, Irina sent Katerina a very assuring smile,"I never break a promise, sister." she winked before turning to Elijah. "So Elijah, I hear you have quite the reading collection. Care to share sometime?"

"Typical Irina," Katerina fondly commented.

Elijah peered at Irina curiously, "Of course, I would be delighted to." he said, a tint of surprise in his voice.

"I love reading, quite a surprise no?" Irina tried teasing, enjoying how Elijah had to pause to think of what to say to her.

"No one expects it Elijah, so do not fret." Katerina spoke up, coming to the Original's defense.

Irina paused, her lips pursing a bit as Katerina and Elijah seemed to gaze into each other's eyes for a moment. Elijah seemed to look at Katerina as if she was the sun, or perhaps even a goddess. It was _painfully_ clear to Irina that Elijah was very much in love with her older sister. Irina didn't like the feeling that welled up in her, she didn't like feeling anything negative towards her sister.

She didn't want to be jealous of Katerina.

So instead of allowing her eyes to linger over Elijah, she turned towards the biggest threat to her family.

Klaus was already looking at her, a curious look in his eyes accompanied by a knowing smile.

Irina tilted her head, "I must ask, is my sister a charity case to you?" she held a knowing edge to her tone.

Klaus didn't seem the least concerned over it, not even humoring the idea that she could possibly know more than he expected, choosing instead to give her a smile that was almost _too_ charming. "Trust me, I'm the charity case around here."

"Oh, I believe you."

Irina never preached honesty as one of her greatest traits, now did she?

"So, love," Klaus began, taking great pleasure in how Irina shivered at his accent, "What other hobbies do you have?" he finished, watching her as she stared at him in a passive manner.

"I dabble a lot, but I suppose hunting and causing mischief are my favorite hobbies." Irina smiled at him, "And you, _love_?" her voice held just an edge of danger in it, as if daring him to mess with her.

"He likes torturing his siblings by being a controlling brother." A feminine voice stated, just a tint of annoyance in her tone.

Irina turned to look at the door to see Rebekah standing there, a curious look on the female Original's feature. Irina almost grinned. If she could choose a favorite Original it would be Rebekah. "Your brothers failed to mention to me that you are not only their sister, but _beautiful_ beyond words." Her words made the other three choke a bit, sending her surprised looks for her obvious flirting.

 _'First Elijah and now Rebekah, jeez, why do all these Originals have to be so alluring? Maybe it's the tragedy that surrounds them.'_

Rebekah smiled, pleased at the compliment. "I like her more than I like the other one already."

At the declaration, Irina shook herself out of her fangirling moment. Katerina was still more important than Rebekah, despite everything. "I like you more than I like your other siblings too, Lady Rebekah."

"Just Rebekah, love," Rebekah chuckled, "Careful with your compliments, it seems Nik might be getting jealous."

It was then that Irina noticed the mildly annoyed look Klaus had.

"Was there anything you needed Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

"Just informing you that I will be out shopping today."

"Very well," Klaus then raised an eyebrow, seeing that Rebekah hadn't moved, "Anything else?"

"Care to join?" Her question was directed at Irina.

Irina was about to nod, seeing as she need clothes, but Klaus cut in. "Actually, Irina is going to be spending the day with me."

"I am?" Irina asked.

"She is?" Rebehak repeated at the same time Elijah and Katerina did.

"Yes."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "Should you not be spending your time with the other one?"

Katerina frowned, but stayed quiet. She was already used to the way Rebekah treated her.

"Do you mind Katerina?" Klaus asked, flashing Katerina a charming smile.

"N-no, not at all." Katerina ducked her head down, shying away from the attention.

 _'Yes, I do mind...'_ Her thoughts betrayed her, but she knew Irina would not try to seduce Klaus or anything like that.

"Perhaps," Irina started, annoyed at the tension between the brother and sister, "We can go shopping another time Rebekah?"

Rebekah nodded, "I look forward to it then." she smirked before leaving.

"She's never going to like me, is she?" Katerina asked, a resigned look on her face.

"I am sure she has her reasons, sister. Not everyone you meet is going to like you." Irina almost winced at the surprised look Katerina gave her, but to be fair she was surprised at her own words as well. Usually she would be assuring Katerina, not defending someone else.

* * *

. .

* * *

 _Whoosh._

Irina lowered her bow, a smirk already on her features as the arrow she had just shot hit a rabbit's eye, effectively killing the creature. The young Petrova had missed the rush of hunting, considering her father hadn't allowed her to stray from his sight since Katerina's banishment.

"I am impressed," Klaus slowly clapped, a delighted smile on his features as they approached the dead creature, "Where did you learn to use a bow and arrow?" he curiously asked the young Petrova as she grasped the dead animal.

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not." Klaus relented.

There was a moment of silence between them, one which Klaus knew the girl was dying to break.

"Humor me,"

Klaus almost smirked at the frown he was receiving, but nodded.

"Why are you spending the day with me? Should you not be off seducing Katerina?"

This time Klaus did smirk, pleased to see that the girl he had taken an interest in had a fiery spirit. "I fail to see how you have gotten the impression that I am 'seducing' your sister, love."

"I am not a fool, _love_ , I do not believe that your intention towards my sister is pure."

Irina tensed as Klaus walked towards her.

Seeing the alarmed expression on the girl's face made Klaus' face soften. "I am not trying to court Katerina, love."

"Then what do you want with my sister?"

"Let's not talk about her, love. This day is not about Katerina, it is about me trying to get to know you," Klaus gently said as he used his hand to cup the girl's cheek, briefly noting how she wasn't tense.

Slowly, a small smile curved onto Irina's features as she raised her hand to grasp the one that was holding her cheek. "Let me guess, this is the part where I fall in love with you?" She sarcastically asked as she took off the hand holding her cheek, "I am not Katerina. I do not do 'love' or anything deep like that." she harshly said while brushing past the hybrid.

She never saw the growing smile on the Original's face.

He always did like a challenge after all.

"You are right," he could hear her turning around to face him, "You are _not_ Katerina." he stated in a matter of fact way as he turned around to look at her in the eyes. "You are much more interesting than a generic lass looking for love."

He could see her jaws tense, displeased at the way he had referred to her sister, but not denying it.

"You say you do not do 'love' or anything like that, but I say that is a lie. You just do not allow yourself the pleasure, for whatever reason. I assume for Katerina's sake."

"So? Get to the point, we are burning daylight."

"I intend to court you."

Irina's eyes widened, not expecting that at all. She came to England for Katerina's sake and to screw over the Originals, not to have the most dangerous one 'court' her or anything like that.

"No."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "No?" he repeated.

"I do not intend to be courted by the man my sister is interested in," Irina coolly said.

In response, Klaus smiled. "You seem to act like I care about that."

Irina glared at him, "Disregarding my sister is no way to make me fall for you."

"I just have to use my charms then, love."

"I like Elijah!" Irina exclaimed, a look of triumph glossing over her as she saw the surprised look Klaus got at her abrupt statement.

"I will just have to win you over then, _Irina Petrova_."

Irina sighed, "You are not going to give up, are you?"

He didn't even bother answering as they continued walking.

It wasn't until after they managed to kill a deer that Klaus spoke up again, "Do you really fancy Elijah?" he asked.

Irina looked startled at the sudden question before shrugging, "He is in love with Katerina." she stated.

She didn't answer the question.

* * *

.

* * *

"Rebekah, become my lover."

Rebekah openly laughed at the young Petrova's request, "I see Nik is starting to get under your skin, love." she hid a smile behind her hand as Irina crossed her arms with a scowl. "What did he do this time?"

"He..."

"He?" Rebekah prompted.

"He asked me to be his partner for the upcoming ball!"

"Normally, a girl would be delighted if my brother asked them that."

"Normally, a gentleman would not ask a lady to dance in front of another lady who fancies him." Irina quipped back.

Rebekah laughed again, "Nik asked you in front of Katerina? How could I have missed that?" she ignored the scowl that was being directed at her.

"Rebekah!"

"Sorry, love. It is just, I find it stupid that you are holding yourself back for Katerina's sake, something which I notice you tend to do a lot."

"I do not hold myself back for Katerina."

"Oh? You refused to attempt to court Elijah, whom everyone knows you had feelings for during your first week here, you refuse to let Nik court you, all because poor Katerina who already has Trevor and Elijah worshiping at her altar has feelings for Nik, and whenever Katerina needs or wants something, you drop _everything_ just to carter to her needs."

Irina pursed her lips. "What am I supposed to do then? Katerina is _everything_ to me."

Rebekah's expression softened, "No, she is not." the Original gently yet firmly said. "Always and forever does not mean you turn into her dog, Fire. All I am saying is, you are allowed to want something for yourself."

Soon enough, the Petrova and the Original were hugging each other.

If Rebekah was being honest, she was very fond of the young Petrova, Irina just reminded her of herself. Oh, not to mention how Irina was basically her only friend. All her other peers were either too afraid to approach her or were enemies. Irina was a breath of fresh air, despite being human.

"Hence, why you should become my lover." Irina joked as they broke apart.

"Fire, you are just not my cup of tea."

Irina pouted.

"But I know who would simply kill to be your lover." Rebekah suggestively said.

Irina snorted, "Normally, a best friend would be disgusted at the idea of their best friend being courted by their brother."

"Best friend?" Rebekah repeated.

Irina's eyes widened and she quickly opened her mouth to take it back, only to pause at the vulnerable look Rebekah had. Now it was her turn to soften up. "Yes, best friend."

Oddly enough, Irina wasn't lying.

She just couldn't really talk to Katerina lately, considering the older girl was slightly resentful at how Klaus was showering Irina with attention instead of her. Stupid, if you asked Irina.

"Ack!" Irina screeched as Rebekah toppled her over on the floor in a hug.

"We're best friends."

"Apparently."

"I've never had a best friend before."

"Well, now you do."

"Really?"

"Forever and always." Those words would come back to screw her over one day, Irina knew that for a fact.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Irina was sitting comfortably in her bed, a book opened in her lap.

"Lovely weather for reading." Klaus noted from his spot next to her, a tint of amusement in his voice.

Why was he amused?

It had to do with the pillows acting as a barrier between him and the young Petrova.

"Of course, the rain is always welcomed when reading." Irina agreed, almost amicably, as she turned the page of her book. "But I am afraid it does not give you an excuse to bother me the whole day."

"I have tried various ways to win you over, from showering you with gifts to wooing you at every turn."

"It seems like you are not as good as seducing as you thought."

"Why have you not fallen for me yet?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

Irina sighed, closing her book. Though they couldn't see each other, she still turned to her side to look at the pillows she had placed. "Believe it or not, I do find you attractive."

"Oh, I believe it."

"I really want to just have sex with you right now."

"That is something I wouldn't mind, love." Klaus didn't bother hiding the lust in his tone.

"But, that would be lust, not love."

"You said it yourself, you don't do love."

"But you deserve love." Irina pinched the bridge of her nose, she had tried to hate Klaus, really. But it was hard to hate him when he didn't even show her the evil she knew existed in him. "Sure, I could just sleep with you. But you don't deserve that. You deserve a shot at real love, Klaus. You deserve to properly fall in love."

In that moment, Klaus had fallen in love with the young Petrova.

Without really thinking about it, he removed the pillows.

Blue eyes met a darker shade of blue eyes.

"I am in love with you."

Irina giggled, "Nice joke." she complimented flicking the Original's forehead.

He grabbed her wrist, careful not to hold it too tight.

"Oh god, you're not joking..."

Years from now, neither could remember who kissed who first.

They were just each other's greatest mistakes.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Not much of Katerina in this chapter. Let me make this clear, just because they kissed, doesn't mean the end pairing is going to be Irina and Klaus._

 _Anyway!_

 _Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter~!_


	7. Preparation

**England, 1492.**

They kissed and didn't talk about it, despite the scene being engraved in their minds. The way their lips gently, almost in an insecure manner, molded together. The way Irina's eyes closed, while Klaus watched with eyes filled with warmth. They didn't forget the way Klaus smiled after they stopped kissing or the way Irina trailed her fingers over his cheeks, while the rain fell harder and harder.

It was like a page straight out of a fairy tale, a twisted one considering they were soon-to-be enemies.

They didn't talk about it again.

But, they fell into a pattern.

Secret glances, light banter and lingering touches.

Irina thought that it was very masochistic of herself, considering she was all too aware of the fact that her and Klaus wouldn't even get the chance to pursue whatever it was they had going.

Their love story wouldn't have a happy ending, she knew that.

She knew it would end with either her breaking him or him breaking her.

When she looked at Klaus, she saw the ending of their little love story already.

She would be the one to break him, because family came first.

Yet, despite knowing the ending, she couldn't stop glancing at Klaus whenever he was in the room.

She couldn't help the tingling she felt on her lips, as if they were remembering the ghost of his lips on them.

Though aside from friendly banter, she didn't allow herself to go further with Klaus. She already knew a heartbreak was bound to happen, no need to make it worse.

(She already was making it worse.)

Then, while she was walking around in the garden, Klaus sprung his trap on her.

"Love, you've been avoiding me," he casually said, "And I want to know why."

Irina didn't move as he walked over to her, didn't break her gaze from him as they stood in front of each other.

"I want to know why it affects you."

Bold, if not stupid of her to fearlessly say that.

"I asked first."

"Well, you can answer first too."

The teasing smile she gave him was just icing on the cake.

Klaus gave her a half smirk, leaning in close with his face.

Their faces were inches apart.

Irina imagined what would happen if he just leaned in a little closer or if she just stumbled forward.

Would they have another memory that they wouldn't utter?

Another kiss?

"It's okay love, I want to do it again too."

Klaus was death, yet why did his breath feel so warm on her face too?

Irina smiled and pinched the Original's cheeks playfully. "Sorry love, that was a one time thing. I do not do love, remember?"

She didn't remove her hands from his cheeks, offering him a smirk of her own.

He stared at her, a mildly surprised look on his face. As if he had expected her to suddenly turn into a blubbering mess of an idiot in love.

Hmph.

She wasn't in love with Klaus. She was just...

"What are you thinking about?"

Just what?

"Irina," Klaus practically demanded her attention.

"This," she blinked, "Is the second time you have said my name." she breathed.

"It got your attention, love."

Irina rolled her eyes.

"Be my companion for the upcoming dance."

The sudden statement made Irina startle in surprise, her hands almost dropping away from the male's cheeks.

Almost, if Klaus hadn't raised his own hands to keep hers there.

"Please."

Irina's eyes widened, Klaus never says please.

"Love..."

It made her heart clench, hearing him sound so desperate, as if he was losing her.

"Yes."

She leaned in, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes," she repeated, hiding the way her face was ridden in guilt. "Yes, I would love to Klaus.."

She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way.

"That's the first time you've said my name, love."

Irina smiled, raising her head to look at him.

She found him already looking at her.

"Should I call you Lord Klaus instead, love?"

He seemed amused, "If you are into that kind of thing..."

Irina laughed and playfully shoved him back, knowing full well that he allowed her to.

"What now?"

He brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face, "You tell me," he answered.

"Join me for the walk you interrupted?"

In response he offered her his arm.

.o0o.o0o.

Irina twirled a stray strand of her hair between her fingers as she walked down the streets of England.

She would be lying if she said she was completely used to actually living in the 15th century.

"Ummm..."

Irina glanced at her guard, Trevor, who was making sure no harm befell her.

In her opinion she could defend herself, but she didn't say anything. It helped that even Rebekah was forced to take a guard when venturing outside the castle.

"Yes?"

Trevor seemed a bit hesitant, "I, ah, heard you and Lord Klaus..."

"Are good friends? Yes, the rumors are true."

Trevor nodded, taking the hint not to pry for information. He didn't even mention that Irina was now scowling and chewing her nails.

"Hey Trevor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Trevor, despite being a vampire, felt a bit intimidated at the intense look Irina was giving him.

"O-of course..."

"I know what Klaus is. I know what you all are."

Trevor stopped walking, drowning out the chattering of the civilians around him as he looked at the young Petrova.

He resisted the urge to snap her neck, telling himself that Klaus would kill him if he did and that Katerina would hate him forever.

"More importantly, I know why they are being so kind to my sister. I don't want my sister to die."

Trevor didn't know if he should be relieved or not, because he too didn't want Katerina to die.

"When I came to England, I had a plan set up. Notice my use of the past tense?"

Trevor was about to ask what the girl meant, but she motioned for him to be quiet.

"See, I have some connections here and there, enough to get me what I want whenever I want, for just the price of a fancy knife."

Irina finally stopped chewing on her nails.

"I got myself the only weapon that can kill an Original, a white oak stake. I was going to kill Klaus and dagger his siblings. That was my original plan."

"A white oak stake..?" Trevor repeated, perking up a bit.

He didn't realize that if Klaus died, he did too. Then again, Irina didn't mention it, so how was he supposed to know?

"Yes, but...I got attached."

Irina looked down, a vulnerable look on her face. "I-I couldn't kill Klaus, I had countless chances...the day we..or even while in the garden...I always carry the stake around," she mumbled producing the stake from a sheath hidden behind the frills of the dress she wore.

"I can't bring myself to kill Klaus."

She sounded frustrated by that.

"I'll do it," Trevor immediately volunteered.

Irina looked at him, as if realizing he was still there.

Slowly, the emotional look she had morphed into a calm expression.

"No, that won't be needed..."

"Then how are we going to save Katerina?"

Irina chuckled, "We? There is no we."

Trevor looked at the girl, confused.

"Did you honestly think I would go up against Klaus without a failsafe?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In fact, did you honestly believe I would be foolish enough to let you live after telling you all this?"

Irina cruelly smirked at the confused vampire, "Jaryakat a zem, daryeet acza..."

Trevor's eyes turned yet black.

He closed them.

Then opened them back.

"Princess Irina, I am at your service," he bowed, "Just say the word."

"Carlos, be at ease. I am not a princess."

Honestly, Irina was embarrassed by being seen as a princess by the Travellers, just because she had given them the knife and even promised to help them out in the future.

She considered them a distant sort of family. The fact that they had easily welcomed her to their ranks was certainly a bonus to her, despite her not planning on travelling with them when she finishes what she came to do in England.

.o0o.o0o.

Hot baths.

Irina loved hot baths with a passion that could exceed even Finn's loyalty to Esther.

Barely fighting back a moan, she allowed her body to drop down in the tub filled with hot water.

After a few days of putting her backup plan together and bonding with Rebekah and Klaus, she felt exhausted.

Though a smile still played on her lips, recalling how she spent the day before arm-in-arm with Rebekah looking for a dress to wear.

Klaus had tag along with them, offering some flirtatious remarks towards her and some easy sibling banter towards Rebekah.

Rebekah and her even playfully flirted, both amused to see Klaus and his reactions to their antic.

"They're probably going to hate me soon..." Irina mused to herself, closing her eyes.

 _"Fire, thank you for today. Do not get me wrong, every other day with you was fun too, but today felt more special. Maybe because it's been a while since Nik and I spent a day together without any drama."_

 _"You sure our love triangle doesn't classify as drama?"_

 _"Very funny, but really. Thank you, you really are my best friend."_

 _"Always and forever, right?"_

The bathroom door suddenly opened, surprising Irina.

Letting out an almost strangled noise, she sat up to see who was the perverted idiot who had the galls to barge into her bath time.

"Katerina?"

All anger died down when she saw the panicked look her dear sister held.

"H-he..."

"Deep breaths sister," Irina soothingly cooed, reaching out for a towel.

"The ball tomorrow is not a normal one, it is a pre-victory celebration for Klaus. He is a vampire, sister. He plans to kill me so that he can become both a vampire and a werewolf. We have to run...!"

Irina had calmly wrapped the towel around herself while Katerina had explained the whole situation, not aware that she already knew.

Though the younger Petrova was also glad that Klaus nor Rebekah nor Elijah was anywhere within earshot at the moment.

"Katerina, I do not run without biting first. It simply is not in my nature."

"Irina, what are you saying?"

Irina sent her sister an almost malicious smile, "Tomorrow is _our_ pre-victory celebration." she declared in a confident tone.

.o0o.o0o.

Rebekah watched as Klaus drained the blood of a young woman, carelessly letting the corpse fall down when he was done.

He wiped the leftover blood off of his mouth before sending his sister a questioning look.

Rebekah gave him a mirthless smile, "I wonder, what would Irina think of you if she saw you right now? What would she think of me?"

"She'd see us for the monsters we are."

Rebekah closed her eyes to block the view of the arrogant smirk Klaus held, uncomfortable at the mere mention of Irina, her best friend, hating her.

She wouldn't have anyone to talk to anymore.

Worst of all, she didn't want to ever see Irina looking at her with disgust.

 _"Forever and always, Rebekah."_

In that moment Rebekah felt calm, she opened her eyes to see Klaus looking at her with confusion written on his face.

Probably because she was smiling.

"Fire isn't scared of monsters, so I won't be losing my best friend. You should be concerned about yourself."

"Oh?"

"After all, I'm not the one sacrificing her sister," Rebekah smugly pointed out, "Even if that girl is annoying."

She never really liked Katerina, but even she wouldn't kill the brunette. If only because Irina wouldn't appreciate it.

Klaus arrogant smirk fell off, but he didn't say anything.

Not like Rebekah was going to let him speak.

"What's going to happen? After you sacrifice the doppelganger, what will happen to Irina?"

Klaus looked at her as if contemplating if she was being serious or not.

"It's obvious," he almost scoffed, "She's going to stay with us. Forever and always, right?"

He was smirking again, but somehow Rebekah didn't see any arrogance in it, only warmth.

.o0o.o0o.

Katerina trailed behind her little sister hesitantly, allowing the younger girl to lead her through the streets and corners of England.

"Where are we going?"

She knew that curiosity was not something to be proud of, but she could not help but feel it.

"To get help. Two little girls can't really do much damage against vampires, silly."

Katerina frowned at her little sister's patronizing tone, "Are you mad at me?"

Irina stopped walking, causing Katerina to bump into her.

"Mad?" Irina repeated in confusion.

"You seem frustrated."

"Not at you, sister," Irina assured her sister with a weak smile.

She was more frustrated at herself for not going through with killing Klaus.

Most of her future plans involved killing Katerina's enemies. If she couldn't even go through with killing Klaus, how can she hope to kill future enemies? Would she just not go through with it and compromise again?

Katerina sighed in relief, "I am sorry," she apologized, and seeing Irina's confused look she added: "For being a bad sister. It is always you getting me out of trouble. I am the older one, so it must be me protecting you, not the other way around.. "

Irina gave her older sister's hand a comforting squeeze.

But she didn't really deny what Katerina said, because she really did pull their weight more often than not, but it was her choice.

She chose to do so.

"Let's go Katerina, we're almost there."

Not giving Katerina the chance to reply, Irina tugged the older girl.

She continued leading Katerina through the streets of England, ignoring Katerina's various attempts at trying to pry information about their destination.

"Irina, where-"

"We are here," Irina cut her sister off as the stopped in front of an old abandoned house.

Katerina threw her a skeptical look, as if contemplating whether or not she was still relatively sane.

Irina however just walked over to the door and calmly knocked four times.

The door went open and Katerina gasped, because there was no one behind.

Throwing her sister a secretive smile over her shoulder, Irina entered as if she owned the place and ignored Katerina's shouts.

"Irina!" Katerina hissed grabbing her hand to stop her.

"Sister, shh, you are being too loud."

Before Katerina could even retort, Irina pulled her into a spacious room.

What made Katerina not say anything was the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Irina, who are these people?" Katerina quietly asked while eyeing everyone around them.

There seemed to be at least a hundred people in that one very spacious room.

"Katerina, meet our family, the Travelers."

As if on cue all of the Travelers bowed and said: "Welcome back princess. Welcome back Katerina."

Biting back an embarrassed blush, Irina gave her stupified sister a cheeky smile.

"They are also mercenaries, so we get family discount. Simply amazing, no?"

"What is going on?" Katerina asked her sister, "Why are these people here?"

"To help us, of course," Irina's face softened, "They are going to help us get away from the Originals."

"The Originals?"

"Klaus and his siblings, they are the Originals. The first vampires ever created." Another voice answered.

"Trevor!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Carlos, so nice of you to join us."

Trevor winked, "Found those coffins for you." he informed.

Irina smirked in response, "It is only fair to make a ruckus on our way out. Who better than Finn and Kol?"

Especially Kol.

.o0o.o0o.

 **Chapter End**.

.o0o.o0o.


	8. please have mercy on me, take it easy

**Last time, on "A Baptism by Fire,"**

 _Trevor looked at the girl, confused._

 _"Did you honestly think I would go up against Klaus without a failsafe?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"In fact, did you honestly believe I would be foolish enough to let you live after telling you all this?"_

 _Irina cruelly smirked at the confused vampire, "Jaryakat a zem, daryeet acza..."_

 _()_

 _"What's going to happen? After you sacrifice the doppelganger, what will happen to Irina?"_

 _Klaus looked at Rebekah as if contemplating if she was being serious or not._

 _"It's obvious," he almost scoffed, "She's going to stay with us. Forever and always, right?"_

 _()_

 _"Irina, who are these people?" Katerina quietly asked while eyeing everyone around them._

 _There seemed to be at least a hundred people in that one very spacious room._

 _"Katerina, meet our family, the Travelers."_

 _As if on cue all of the Travelers bowed and said: "Welcome back princess. Welcome back Katerina."_

* * *

 **England, 1492. April 5th.**

When Katerina Petrova opened her eyes in the morning, she felt nervous. Though, who could blame her really? Tonight was Niklaus' pre-victory celebration. A celebration in finally being able to break the curse that held back his werewolf side. A celebration for finally having a doppelganger, her, to sacrifice. Personally speaking, Katerina found Niklaus to be scary enough while only a vampire.

And _oh god_ , she was going to die, wasn't she?

She couldn't possibly outsmart a vampire who was god knows how old. How did vampires even exist? Katerina was happier when she was ignorant. But still, she had an advantage.

Niklaus nor his siblings knew that she knew. So she could try. She could try to escape.

 _"It's our pre-victory celebration."_

Also, she had her little sister. She had Irina. Her sweet innocent little sister. Wait, was her sister really innocent and sweet? Katerina wasn't sure anymore. But Irina was still family, would always be her sister.

Irina had a plan.

Katerina would follow, because it was her best bet.

Also, only Irina knew where her little Nadia was.

In order to see her little baby, Katerina had no choice. She would have to follow the plan, because in the end she was willing to risk her life on the slight possibility that she would make it out alive.

For mama.

For Irina.

For Nadia.

So, Katerina sat up from her bed, allowing the sheets to fall from her.

On cue there was a knock on her door, "Katerina?" Elijah's voice came through the other hand.

Katerina frowned. How didn't she notice how odd it was that Elijah always came just in time? Was she that foolish? That utterly stupid when she was in love?

"Is everything okay?"

Forcing the frown off her face, Katerina answered: "Elijah! Come in!"

Yes, Katerina would follow the plan through. She was confident enough that she would be able to fulfill her role. In fact, she was quite sure that she would be able to pull her role off even if she was acting suspicious.

After all, she _knew_ that Elijah was in love with her.

Maybe she was in love with him too.

Maybe.

But, she couldn't be, not anymore. If she was in love with him, she had quickly fallen out of love when she found out that he also had a hand in the mess her and her sister was in. That he had also saw her as a sacrifice.

Even if he had fallen in love with her, Katerina was no fool.

Blood was thicker than water.

Elijah would choose Niklaus over her, _every goddamn time_.

She didn't even detest him for it.

Because she would do the same too.

She would choose Irina over him, ever single time too. And she was more than sure that Irina would choose her over anyone too. That Irina would never betray her in any form, not like she had betrayed Irina. But no more. She would never betray Irina ever again.

"Katerina?"

Katerina watched as Elijah cupped her cheek, causing her to smile.

This was it.

This was the moment of truth.

She had to distract Elijah all day and night.

So, for the first time in her life, Katerina took the initiative. She pulled Elijah close to her and planted a kiss on his mouth. A kiss, that had it been executed a week ago, would light her body on fire. But, all Katerina could think of was that the man she was kissing, and who didn't waste a second to start kissing her back, the man she was kissing had planned her, and perhaps even her sister's, death.

Even so, Katerina closed her eyes.

She played pretend.

She pretended that Elijah hadn't broken her heart. Pretended he was a normal human. A noble man who would marry her and somehow bring Nadia to her so they could start their own family.

* * *

Rebekah didn't know how she always found herself in these type of situations. Hell, she didn't even know _how_ she had found herself in this situation when it wasn't even noon yet.

"C'mon 'Bekah~!" Irina, who had somehow acquired at least a dozen bottles of liquor, slurred.

Rebekah allowed the human girl, who she was admittedly fond of, to cling to her in an embrace.

"No," Rebekah declined, eyeing the three empty bottles of liquor. She'd have to get rid of the filled ones, she didn't want Irina to die because of over consumption of liquor after all.

Though, first she'd have to take care of the girl. Afterwards, she'd personally handle whoever had let Irina just take the liquor. Heck, she'd even get Niklaus to join her on her hunt.

"Why not?" Irina whined, hugging her tighter.

"It's not appropriate for us to take a bath together," Rebekah patiently explained.

The female Original couldn't help but smile at Irina's pout.

"Besides," she continued, grabbing onto Irina's thighs and wrapping them around her hips, "It's time for bed for you, you gotta rest up for your date with Nik!" Rebekah laughed in a voice full of mirth as she vamp sped over to Irina's bed.

They both stumbled on the bed, with Rebekah ending up on top.

"That was fun~!" Irina giggled, not letting the Original go. "Be my date for tonight?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Irina's playful flirting, "You're already Nik's date, love."

"But I could be _yours_ too, Bekah," Irina purred.

It was then that Rebekah figured out that Irina was _very very drunk_. The kind of drunk that made you forget everything you did the next time you wake up. The kind of drunk that made you say anything.

"You're drunk, love."

Irina rolled her own eyes, "Drunken words, sober thoughts, Bekah. 'sides, is it so hard to believe I wanna be your date? You're a nice girl! You're beautiful, funny, kind, amazing and you're just so... _so_ beautiful, ya know?"

Rebekah bit her lips to keep back a big smile.

Irina just sounded so sincere when she said that. And sure, Rebekah had heard every possible compliment in her immortal life, but those compliments were always tainted with the intention to get in her pants. Irina, however, wasn't trying to get in her pants.

No.

The flush Irina had said it all.

Rebekah was sure she was blushing too by now.

It made her feel so stupid. Really, was she fourteen and crushing on the hottest boy in her village again? A giggling mess? No, that wasn't her. Not anymore. Even if Irina made her feel so very human, Rebekah knew she wasn't human.

"Fire?"

Because that was what Irina really was, Rebekah finally realized.

A fire.

Dangerous, alluring and oh so very tempting.

And when it comes to fire, Rebekah was the same as her siblings. She couldn't help but play with it.

"Hmmm?" Irina hummed, tracing her fingers over Rebekah's face with a fascinated look.

"What if...what if I was a monster? What if Nik was one too?"

There. Rebekah did it.

She asked the question that had been on her mind for almost a month now.

Inwardly, the female Original promised Irina she wouldn't get mad no matter what. That she didn't get the right to cry if her Fire burned her.

Fire burned after all, it was just nature.

She watched as Irina peered up at her, their blue eyes staring unblinkingly at each other, "Then you'd be _my_ monsters, Bekah."

Rebekah didn't believe Irina. She never believed in words meaning more than action.

So without thinking, Rebekah allowed her vamp features to appear.

Irina's eyes widened and Rebekah closed her eyes.

The scream of fear she expected never came.

No, instead she felt fingers tracing her fangs in a careful manner, "Beautiful," she heard Irina whisper.

Rebekah opened her eyes in surprise and for a moment she couldn't stop staring at Irina. Words were stuck in her throat as she watched Irina. Rebekah was never one to be at a loss for words. No, never. But Irina really had that effect on people, didn't she?

Rebekah wanted to speak.

She wanted to tell Irina that Irina was beautiful. The most beautiful woman Rebekah's ever known.

But before she could, Irina had already spoke.

"Don't cry Bekah," Irina chided, wiping the stray tear that had managed to escape.

"Fire, you're an odd human," Rebekah smiled, allowing her vamp features to go away.

Instead of answering, Irina sat up.

Rebekah was too surprised to react when their lips met.

Don't get her wrong, the female Original had been with her share of females in the past.

Hell, she's even had various threesomes with Nik or Kol along with a random woman. She even had an orgy once.

She was surprised because she didn't expect Irina to kiss her.

At this point, Rebekah could have stopped Irina. She could have blamed the alcohol and broke the kiss, maybe even compel Irina to forget for good measure. But, was it so wrong to believe that Irina _really_ felt some way? That Irina would want her? Would care for her the way she seemed to care for that stupid doppelganger?

Rebekah had a lot in common with her brothers.

She was as selfish as them.

Just like them, she also _loved_ playing with fire.

Smiling into the kiss, Rebekah lowered Irina onto the bed.

She _needed_ this. She _wanted_ this.

She'd ask Nik to share later. She'd convince him somehow. Or she'd just pretend this never happened. She didn't know, goddamn it. She didn't know what she'd feel like doing later.

All she knew was that _right now_ she wanted Irina's lips to stay on hers forever.

Drunk or not.

She felt Irina's hands roaming her body, caressing and groping every curve.

Her own hands found their way to Irina's breasts and hips, groping them despite the clothes that were hiding them, causing Irina to gasp in pleasure.

Rebekah used this to her advantage and took their kiss over.

Rebekah wasn't sure how long their make-out session lasted. Wasn't even sure who was the one who broke it. Maybe it was her, maybe it was Irina. Rebekah didn't care.

"Rebekah..." Irina whispered like a prayer.

The female Original felt herself shivering in response as she traced her own finger over Irina's swollen lips.

"You won't remember this, Fire. Not right now. Go to sleep."

With that, Rebekah vamp-sped away.

What Rebekah didn't know was that Irina consumed vervain and that Irina could drink up to four bottles of liquor without getting drunk. There were only three empty bottles in the room.

* * *

Trevor.

Ha.

What a _stupid_ name, Carlos thought to himself as he sat on top of a coffin miles away from Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah's castle. Really, he didn't like the name Trevor. Couldn't the vampire he was possessing be named Carlos?

Whatever.

For now, he had a mission given to him by the princess.

He lightly kicked the still grey corpse in front of him. From what he knew, the one he had kicked was Kol. That meant he was currently sitting on top of Finn's coffin. Good riddance, what kind of sicko kept their own siblings decaying in coffins?

Niklaus Mikealson, that's who.

Carlos clenched his fists, worried about Irina. After all, Irina was in charge of distracting Niklaus. Or Klaus, as the Original preferred to be called.

"If anything happens to the princess, I'll throw you two in the ocean," the Traveler promised the Originals he was in charge of freeing.

For now, all he could do was wait.

Wait until it was time to set Finn and Kol free.

He wondered what his princess was doing.

* * *

Niklaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Not that he tried to.

How could he? He was sure there were a lot of others who couldn't as well. Not only did Irina choose to wear a stunning dress, but she looked absolutely _ravishing_ in it, especially with her hair up, effectively exposing her naked neck and bare shoulders.

Red and white. Those were the colors Irina had chosen to wear. A white dress with a red bodice.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, love," Irina teased him as he lead her through their third dance of the evening.

"I can hardly help the fact that you took my breath away, love," Niklaus returned, staring intently into her blue eyes, "You look simply ravishing."

Irina rolled her eyes at him, as if she didn't believe him.

Niklaus refrained from persisting. He ultimately knew that Irina didn't have a high opinion on herself, instead firmly believing that her sister was more attractive than her, but Niklaus didn't agree. Perhaps it was because Niklaus had already seen Katerina's beauty back when he was human, the only difference was that the beauty was named Tatia.

Niklaus didn't care anymore for doppelgangers. Their beauty no longer held his interest.

No, instead he found himself interested in kindred souls. The ones he found only in one of millions. That was what Irina was. Perhaps even a diamond in a rough, some might say. But Niklaus had never really cared for diamonds.

Irina was like a bird. A fascinating bird that chose to taunt danger with a smile on her face.

"Hey, look, Katerina and Elijah are getting quite cozy," Irina looked away from him.

In that moment Klaus couldn't hold back the possessive growl that escaped him.

He didn't want Irina looking anywhere _but_ at him.

He felt her shivering as she turned to look at him in confusion, "Klaus?"

"Nik," Niklaus breathed without thinking, "Call me Nik."

Irina's eyes were wide.

She was probably as surprised as he was.

"Nik," Irina breathed out, "Is something wrong?"

Niklaus wasn't exactly sure when he fell in love with the young Petrova. Maybe it was from the moment he met her. Maybe it was the day after. Or when she laughed at him without a hint of fear.

When exactly, Niklaus wasn't sure.

But he knew the exact moment he realized it.

 _"Sure, I could just sleep with you. But you don't deserve that. You deserve a shot at real love, Klaus. You deserve to properly fall in love."_

After that, he just kept falling harder.

"I want you to only look at me, love."

Irina blinked up at him, "Then," she smirked, pressing herself closer to him in a teasing manner, "Take me somewhere that I'd only be able to keep my eyes on you, Nik."

Niklaus didn't need to be told that twice.

He had something to show her too, after all.

So without a thought, he led her away to his office.

When she entered his office, she held a puzzled look.

"Something wrong, love?" he chuckled.

"Well, I was expecting a bed. Why didn't you try to have your way with me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I have something to show you," Klaus withheld a laugh at Irina's blunt statement as he led her to another door that was connected to his office, not hesitating to open it.

He smirked as Irina gasped.

His own eyes wandered around the room, lingering on every portrait of Irina he had painted. Admittedly, he hadn't been getting much work done lately. How could he when Irina was so addicting? When she kept invading his mind?

She caused his fingers to twitch, wanting to draw her everywhere.

From her laughing, to her eating, to her rolling her eyes, to her smirking. His favorite portrait of her was the one where she had accidentally fallen asleep in the garden when she was cloud watching. His second favorite was of her reading a book in bed.

"Nik...I don't know what to say," Irina finally breathed, turning to him with an awed look, "This is amazing. Creepy, but amazing."

Niklaus managed a real smile as Irina hugged him tightly, "I want to keep drawing you, love, forever..." he admitted out loud, in the privacy of his office.

To the one he had fallen for.

"You asked me why I didn't try sleeping with you," Niklaus started, earning Irina's attention, "It's because you don't deserve that either, love. You deserve to properly fall in love."

"Nik..."

"Shh," Niklaus hushed the girl, not done talking just yet, "You deserve love. You deserve to love someone blindly and recklessly. You deserve a love that's so consuming and so crazy that you can't just walk away. A love that never dies. You deserve that kind of love and I intend to be one of the lucky few that receives it, however long I'll have to wait for you to feel this way."

"Nik," Irina bit her lips, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes, "What if...what if I told you that I'm falling for you? That it's so crazy, because I didn't want to, I can't stop. I can't walk away from this."

"Are you sure?" Niklaus asked, leaning his face closer to Irina's.

"Nik?"

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me already."

He did.

* * *

Elijah wasn't sure how Rebekah had managed to spur Katerina in an argument.

"You're just a _whore_ , chasing three men at the same time."

Oh no.

"At least I managed to get a date! Where is your date, _Lady_ Rebekah?" Katerina finally snapped, "Did I need to ask someone else so you could attend with Elijah?"

Honestly Elijah couldn't blame the doppelganger, considering she had patiently taken all of Rebekah's spiteful remarks for almost a year already. But he didn't know how to handle the situation without it escalating.

"Please, don't be delusional. Elijah doesn't love _you_ , little girl."

Katerina glared at Rebekah, "I'm delusional? Well, I'm not the one who actually thinks Irina likes them!"

 _Oh no._

Elijah watched as Rebekah's eyes flashed in anger.

"At least I don't throw her to the side whenever I feel the need to whore myself out to a man!"

Katerina visibly curled back at the remark, eyes watering.

"Unlike you, Fire didn't need to act like an idiot to make Nik notice her."

"Are you jealous?" Katerina finally uttered, "You're jealous of me, aren't you?"

Rebekah's eyes widened and Katerina felt more empowered as she finally stepped up to Rebekah.

"You're jealous because you know that Irina will _always_ choose me over you," Katerina confidently stated.

Elijah caught how Rebekah flinched back.

Before he could come to his sister's defense, because family came first, his sister laughed.

"Always isn't forever, _whore_. Just you wait. Soon, Fire won't even remember your name, you're just that forgettable compared to Nik and I. I wouldn't blame Fire for forgetting about a poor excuse of a sister like _you_. Really, you've never been more than a replacement for the girl Elijah's really in love with."

With that, Rebekah raised her chin up in a victorious manner and walked away.

She left behind a silently crying Katerina.

Elijah sighed, he'd have to reprimand Rebekah later. For now, he'd have to comfort Katerina.

What he didn't know was his actions only made Rebekah angrier. He was supposed to be comforting _her_ , not that stupid doppelganger. Why did everyone _always_ pick the doppelganger over her?

* * *

She moaned softly in his ear as he pressed his face to the side of her throat, licking and nipping at the delicate skin.

He didn't know how things had escalated this far. He remembered kissing her. Then she started scratching his neck and griping on his back. Somehow, he had made it to the bed before ripping her clothes off.

Their ripped clothes lay forgotten around them.

Her hips met every single one of his thrusts as she tunneled through his hair, her nails scratching his back tattoo with desperation.

"Nik!"

He loved the way she was moaning his name after every thrust.

"Louder, love," he grunted, pounding faster into her.

It wasn't her first time, he had realized. But he didn't care. Didn't mind at all.

Whoever it was that had her first was probably forgotten in her mind right now. If not, well, he'd just have to make sure the only name Irina would ever scream in bed would be his, no matter who she was with.

"Nik!"

He felt her arching her back.

With a loud scream, she came.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**...yes, this chapter happened. And I don't regret it. Not at all. Was anyone acting OOC? By the way, the reason I took so long to write this chapter was because The Vampire Diaries ended and I was sorely disappointed. If you want to know why, I explained it on an author's note on my other TVD fanfic. (Big Bad Salvatore, just click the latest chapter and go down to the author's note)_

 _My disappointment quickly turned into motivation to update this fanfiction._

 ** _Questions~!_**

 ** _1\. Who won in the argument, Rebekah or Katherine?_**

 ** _2\. What will Finn and Kol's reactions be when they wake up?_**


	9. To cross an Original

"What are you doing up, love?"

Irina froze at the knowing smile Rebekah was giving her.

She could feel her heart racing as Rebekah walked towards her and a part of her feared that Rebekah had caught on to her plans.

That maybe Rebekah was going to snap her neck.

"Are you alright, Fire?" Rebekah worriedly asked.

Irina blinked out of her haze, inwardly mocking herself for believing that Rebekah would know of her plans.

It was then she noticed that Rebekah looked like a mess.

"Why are you up Bekah?" Irina frowned in concern.

According to her plans, she should already be exiting the building, but she didn't care at the moment.

Rebekah was more important at the moment.

"I...couldn't sleep," Rebekah reluctantly admitted. "I just keep thinking about how I'm always cast aside by the people I love."

Irina could metaphorically feel a knife stabbing her in her guts because of the guilt she felt.

After all she was going to cast Rebekah aside. She was going to betray Rebekah and was sure she'd feel ashamed for years to come.

"I..am sure that is not true," Irina muttered. "You have your brothers."

She almost winced, knowing she was saying something false.

Klaus and Elijah both had the habit of disappointing and hurting Rebekah.

Rebekah chuckled.

Irina flinched at how broken it sounded.

"That's the thing, Fire. They _neve_ r choose me when it matters. I have stuck by them for years, have helped them through their darkest...and yet, I never seem to be their priority."

Irina's eyes softened and before she thought about it, she wrapped her arms around Rebekah.

"I'm sorry. I am _s_ o sorry."

Rebekah's own arms wrapped around hers and Irina could feel the blonde's chin against the top of her head.

"Even you Fire. You will always choose that whore above everyone else, no matter how much she hurts you. Just like I will always choose Klaus over everyone else."

It was true.

Irina, no matter how much she pretended otherwise, was well aware of how much Katerina has and will continue to hurt her.

But she'd choose Katerina, anyway.

Always.

"We are the little sisters, it is what we do."

Rebekah gave a wet chuckle, causing Irina to smile.

"You, Fire, are going to burn me and anyone else in your way one day."

Irina blinked as Rebekah broke their hug to smile at her.

"That," Irina softly started,"Is simply nature."

Before she could do anything, Rebekah placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It is," the Original agreed.

Irina stared at Rebekah as the blonde walked away.

If Katerina was there, she would have said: "Better you than I."

However, Katerina wasn't there. Irina was.

What did Irina say?

Nothing.

She walked away as well, her mind back on her plan. By now, she was sure that Katerina was a vampire or at least in transition.

Two hours later, Klaus would wake up alone.

But by then?

Irina would be long gone.

.o0o.o0o.

Finn watched, disdained, as his little brother sucked the blood out of a stranger.

"Is he always that sloppy?" The vampire who had removed the daggers from them asked, an annoyed and impatient look adorning his features.

Finn couldn't blame the vampire really, considering Kol had just tore through his fifth human since he had woke up. Finn himself had simply drank a moderate amount from a human girl before compelling her to forget. It was ultimately a fruitless gesture, considering the human girl had became Kol's third kill.

"He's the wildest of us all," Finn simply replied in a neutral tone, wary of the strange vampire.

Even though Finn absolutely despised his family at times, Kol was his little brother and he would not allow anyone to hurt him. Well, he tried to not let anyone hurt Kol. He was sure he wasn't doing a good job at looking out for his little brother, considering he had a dagger inside him for quite a while judging by how Kol was more ruthless than the last time he had saw him.

Finn would love to have a little chat with his other siblings about it, but he knew that their 'little chat' would end in Elijah and Rebekah pinning him as Niklaus drives a dagger in his heart for another long century.

"What's wrong? You look-"

"I am fine," Finn cut the strange vampire off, inwardly cursing how there was a tremor in voice. He coughed, hoping to erase the cough as he faced the strange vampire, wondering where Niklaus was. "But I believe you have a few questions to answer."

"I agree," Kol chuckled, letting the lifeless woman fall down with a careless shrug. Kol hadn't even bothered to wipe the blood off of his mouth. But then again, it made no difference considering his whole body was covered in blood.

The strange vampire smirked at them. "Hey, hey, I'm just the puppet here," he admitted, holding his hands up in a non-threatening matter. "My princess was the one who asked me to bring you two back to the conscious world."

Finn narrowed his eyes at the vampire, now on full alert. "You do not work for Niklaus."

"Obviously," the vampire scoffed, "His charisma does not exactly attract me."

"Why not?" Finn wondered.

Kol, however, made an amused noise. "What I would love to know is, who would go out of their way to piss Nik off? Most likely one lacking sense, but I am still curious."

His words seemed to make the vampire snap, Finn realized as the vampire glared at his little brother. Without much thought, Finn tensed and prepared to intervene if the fool attacked his little brother.

"What _I_ am curious about," the vampire gritted out with a forced smirk. "Is who in their right mind would go against the ruler of the travelers?"

"The travelers?" Finn asked, confused.

Kol laughed. "Now this is an interesting turn of events. I thought you bunch were extinct! Though, most likely, after a few days you bunch will probably be extinct for real for angering Nik."

"The princess did say this will not be a fun job," the vampire sighed, shaking his head at them as if they were children. "The Originals are almost as arrogant as they are ignorant about the supernatural world. They do not even have a clue that we are responsible for the existence of doppelgangers."

Kol's laughter abruptly cut off at the vampire's words.

Finn himself fixed the vampire/traveler with a wide-eyed look.

"Oh, look at the time," the vampire/traveler mockingly smiled. "Maybe we will meet again, but for now, the princess awaits."

.o0o.o0o.

"Niklaus! Rebekah!"

"Nik! Elijah!"

"Elijah! Rebekah!"

Three panicked and enraged Originals stood in their dining hall, breathing heavily.

Elijah, being the normal voice of reason, quickly steeled his panic and frustrated confusion as he raised an eyebrow at his siblings. "What is the matter with you two?"

Neither Rebekah nor Niklaus paid the other any mind as they whirled to look at Elijah with panicked eyes that reminded him of when they were children and would often come to him with their problems or fears.

"Kol and Finn's coffins are gone!"

"Irina is gone!"

Elijah felt himself tense up in surprise as his siblings faced each other with confused looks.

"That is impossible, Trevor and Rose are supposed to be guarding them."

Rebekah managed a sound between frustration and worry, "I found Rose staked. Trevor and the coffins are missing."

Her words caused a fury within the two brothers who valued greatly loyalty.

"But Fire," Rebekah blurted out, recalling the warmth she had experienced earlier while wrapped in Irina's embrace. "She cannot be missing. I saw her just moments ago..."

Niklaus made a frustrated noise, "Damn it 'Bekah, I looked for her everywhere I could think!"

"Maybe she is with her whore sister!" Rebekah sounded equally frustrated.

"That is plausible," Elijah intervened. "Katerina is also missing."

"They would not leave without informing us. Irina would not just..."

Rebekah made a noise of agreement. "Perhaps Trevor is responsible for Fire's disappearance as well."

Elijah bit back the urge to add Katerina's name in, knowing that Rebekah only cared about Irina. He was probably the only one who cared for Katerina. Niklaus only cared because Katerina was the key to getting rid of the curse.

"Elijah, gather our allied witches. Rebekah and I are going to have a little chat to all our vampires. We are going to get our family, Irina and the doppelganger back."

Rebekah gained a confident stance, mirroring the mirthless smirk Niklaus was wearing.

Elijah felt himself straightening up as well, his lip twitched up in an almost amused smile.

One does not simply mess with one, let alone three, Originals and live to tell the tale.

(Irina sneezed.)

.o0o.o0o.

 _Dear Nik,_

 _I wonder, do I still have permission to call you that? In case you have not realized yet, I left. I was not captured or taken. I have betrayed you and I will not apologize. You were going to kill my sister..._

Irina made a frustrated noise, finding it hard to write the letter she was busy with. The one she had written for Rebekah and Elijah were simply so easy that she wondered why she was having difficulties writing Nik's. Or Klaus, considering she probably wouldn't be allowed to call him 'Nik' ever again.

A twinge of regret nagged at her and she quickly crushed it.

Elijah's was easy to write, because she had simply told him that in another life he could have married Katerina and they could have been family.

Rebekah's left her with a sense of hope. Because she admitted the truth to Rebekah in her letter and she told Rebekah everything she had wanted to tell Rebekah since she had saw Rebekah on TV back in her first life.

But writing Nik's letter left her feeling like she was crazy. How could she hate and love someone so bad? How could she understand someone so well yet still feel angered by their reasons? How could she want to ask him to choose her over breaking his curse? How could she feel this mess of emotions when she had not even known the Original for that long?

"Princess?"

Irina startled before eyeing a raven-haired traveler.

"I, forgive my nerve, but I must urge you to finish up so that we can move on. Us travelers cannot stick together too long and we need you to direct us to the next stage of your plans."

Irina nodded at the female traveler, feeling a bit overwhelmed at being the leader of the travelers. Yet, this was the price she would pay so that Katerina can live. So that her mother could at least live with one of her daughters. So that Nadia could have a relatively normal childhood without having to be on the run.

That is why Irina will pay the price for their happiness.

"While my sister is hiding in plain sight, I want to go to the land where you lot have hidden Amara."

"Very well, princess."

.o0o.o0o.

 **Chapter End.**

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **Author's note:** it's been a long time, huh? Story's back! Expect another update soon._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Should I speed up the story?_**

 ** _2\. What is Irina planning with the Travelers?_**


End file.
